


Biter.

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Biting, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: Joe’s a biter.OR: Nope. The title pretty much says it all.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/Kenyon Webster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Biter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the “Joe’s a biter.” prompt found on [Loose Lips Sink Ships prompt list.](https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org/prompt.php) It’s just a short little something I threw together to try and get some inspiration to finish a longer fic I have in the works. Hope y’all enjoy!

Joe’s a biter. 

When he bites his lip in concentration, brow furrowed and head cocked to the side as he listens, Joe’s giving his full attention, and when he bites the end of the pencil, the metal eraser clasp well-chewed, he’s thinking intensely. 

He consumes his food in large, messy bites and smacks on chewing gum between meals, rolling the elastic candy over his teeth. 

He bites his nails when he’s bored or distracted. When he’s hurt, he bites fiercely down on his own teeth, grinding his jaw like a mad man and swallowing a boat’s load-worth of curses. 

Joe’s a biter. 

He bites back the teasing words that are on the tip of his tongue in those moments when Webster is truly vulnerable. He bites back sighs of contentment on those cool summer evenings when they’re pressed together, warmth radiating off of Webster’s skin and heating Joe to the core. He bites back sentimental compliments in the event that Webster does something terribly endearing, usually when he’s being nerdy about sharks or books or some such shit. 

Joe’s a biter. 

When he’s feeling possessive, he bites Webster’s collarbones just high enough so that the bruises are visible, or he bites the side of Webster’s neck, his teeth marking the pale skin with violent purple half-moons and circles. Sometimes, he bites Webster’s shoulder blades, loving the expanse of freckles across Webster’s back. 

During sex, he teases and twists and bites Webster’s nipples. Or he’ll crawl low on the bed (or couch, or kitchen table, or—) to bite the inside of Webster’s thigh or the jut of a hip bone. Every once in a while, he’ll even bite the tip of Webster’s cock just enough to make the other man hiss. Once, Joe orgasmed so fucking hard that he drew blood when he bit down on Webster’s arm. 

He always bites Webster’s bottom lip. 

He bites Webster’s bottom lip, caught softly, carefully between Joe’s teeth, in the mornings when he wakes Webster for work and in the evenings when he whispers, tenderly, “Night, Web.” He bites Webster’s bottom lip roughly when, suddenly in the middle of the argument, he’s become too goddamn angry to speak and resorts to shutting Webster up. He bites Webster’s bottom lip during sex, when he sneaks a kiss in passing, or during the occasional make-out. He always bites Webster’s bottom lip. 

Joe’s a biter. 

“With teeth like a shark.” Webster rolls his eyes. 

Joe just smirks. “No fuckin’ wonder you like sharks so goddamn much.”


End file.
